The Chained Souls
by ikilledkid
Summary: Anastatia has always been different. White hair that was like her brother's, and a Fallen Angel's Weapon. She was not welcomed in the halls of the DWMA. Especially when her miester is Lord Death's son. Fate is cruel, but fate can be changed. KidxOC
1. He's My Miester!

SoUlEaTeR

**hai! Im here with a (greatly) revised version of kids new weapon! This is much better than my last one so I hope you like it! Without further ado, Here is Chained Soul!**

Anasatia's POV

"Soul!" I squealed, "We've finally made it!" I stood next to my older brother gazing up at the school, the Death Weapon Miester Academy.

"Well then, we should stop standing around and talk to Lord Death," he said showing off his shark teeth.

My older brother's name is Soul Eater Evans, and I am Anasatia Oblivion Evans. My brother has white hair, and red eyes. He's usually slouched over in a "cool" guy pose. He often wearing his yellow and black jacket and he had red, baggy jeans. He **always **wears his "Soul Eat" headband on. Baka.

I'm don't look anything like him, except for my hair.

I have blue eyes that change hue, depending on my mood. Often, I pull my hair into a short ponytail. I usually wear camo capri pants, and a plain black v-neck with a white tank top underneath. Simple, my style. I am also very pale, I look like a piece of paper compared to my tan brother.

As I was lost in my ramblings, I ran into something, or rather_ someone. _I was knocked to the ground, and so was she.

Her papers and books were scattered every where.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't see you!" I cried, while helping her pick up her books.

"It's okay! I'm fine and so are you, so no harm no foul," she said with a smile and stood, all of her belongings replaced safely in her book bag. "Oh, you two must be the two new weapons enrolling! Sid-sensi told us about you. Evans, right?"

Soul and I cringed at the sound of our family's name. "Yeah . . . " Soul said.

"Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Maka Albarn, Miester," she said with a smile, and then held out her hand.

"Maka Albarn, that's a nice name," I replied taking her hand. Another miester, not **my** miester though. "My name is Anastatia Oblivion."

Soul stared at Maka, and mumbled, "Names Soul."

"Soul and Anastatia, I hope we will see each other again, we could become friends!" she said, then turned and left, with a wave over her shoulder. As she walked away, I turned and started off towards the Death Room once more. I turned and saw Soul staring at the spot that Maka had just vacated and I knew it was time to start teasing.

"Awww, Soul are you falling in love at first sight!" Surprisingly Soul just shrugged.

"There's something about her." he started. "That draws me to her."

I shrugged, and started off again. Soul following closely behind.

"Hey there, Hiya, How ya doing?" A jumpy man in a black cloak practically sang. "So you to must be the two new weapons enrolling! I hope you'll like it here!"

"So far, so cool," Soul said.

"I love it!" I smiled.

"Good, Great, Wonderful! But before you enroll, we have to see you in weapon form!" Lord Death shouted.

'First up, Octopus head," a read head stated as he walked out from behind Lord Deaths mirror. I assumed he was Death Scythe Sama.

"Hai, Death Scythe Sama, Soul," I said holding out my hand. Soul nodded. He shined a harsh white light and shot up into the air, transforming into a red and black scythe. Death scythe sama wrote down his weapon form. Soul then transformed back into his human self.

"Next, you snowball, and none of this Death Scythe Sama stuff. Call me Spirit," Death- Spirit said.

I nodded my head and back flipped into the air. I emitted a soft golden glow as I fell into my brothers hands.

"OH THE BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRY!" some one screamed as I was ripped from my brothers hands. I gasped and felt a soul connect with mine. For once in my life I felt complete. I didn't feel alone. The boy holding gasped also. **My** miester gasped, feeling the piece of his soul that he never knew was missing, reach out for him, brushing him with the gentleness of a feather. I was snatched away from him, and it hurt us so bad.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! ! !" Lord Death said, his voice alone terrifying me.

"Father! What's the meaning of this!" my miester yelled.

"Kid stay away from her, and you! Stay away from him, you vile, inhuman, thing!" He screamed at me. I felt tears sting my eyes, and then anger. I didn't come here to be insulted more, to be put down, to be told I was worthless! I came here to get away!

"Father!" he yelled again. I sensed all of Lord Deaths anger to turn to him.

No. I rose from the spot where I was thrown and I slowly took a step. I may not know his name.

No! Another step. I may not know what he likes and dislikes.

NO! I was running. But I will allow no one to hurt him!

"Don't touch my miester!" I hit Lord Death strait on, as he raised a hand to strike my miester, and knocked him to the floor. I was too light to keep him down, though. Lord Death raised his huge hand up, and struck me across the room.

Light exploded behind my eyes, as my head met the wall. I was starting to fall. I heard a feral scream. I hit the floor. Two arms encircled me, and made me feel safe.

So, I let the blackness hold me in it's gentle embrace.

DTK (Death the Kid) POV

"SUCH BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRY! ! !" I screamed as I saw the girl fall into her brothers hands. Without thinking I ran over and snatched up the beautiful weapon. I felt something reach for me as soon as I grabbed her. It was a missing piece from my soul. Something that I never knew was missing, was trying to return to me. My soul reached for it and brushed it, then my father grabbed her and threw her across the room. I growled lowly, pissed beyond comparison cause my father threw a girl I didn't even know. I felt something else to, a sharp pain and suddenly, it felt like nothing else mattered except the girl that was sitting up.

I heard my father scream at her, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! ! !" His angry voice echoing. I felt fear towards him.

"Father," I yelled, trying to make sense of what was happening around, of what was happening to me! "What's the meaning of this!"

"Kid stay away from her, and you! Stay away from him, you vile, inhuman, thing!" He screamed at her. I felt an angry beast begging to be let free, when I saw her eyes glisten.

"Father!" I yelled again. He turned on me and I felt terror. Pure, unadulterated, fear. He was _pissed_. He then raised his hand to strike me.

He was knocked over though, by the tiny girl I felt so strongly for. She was protecting me, even though she knew nothing about me. I don't think she cared about that, and neither did I.

I stared as Father raised a hand to strike her. I scream tried to escape me.

And then she flew. Across the room, where her head met the wall with a sickening clunk. I did scream then, I screamed out of sheer anger. This girl that I didn't know was affecting me so much. I had to help her. Not wanted to, needed to. I ran to her body that was slumped up against the wall, and wrapped my arms around her petite body. She looked at me for a second, and smiled, before falling unconscious.

I heard my father yelling at me in the backround, but I didn't care.

Then I shook off my shocked.

"You son of a bitch!" I screached, my arms tightening around her. "You asshole, you hurt her! Why? Why! ? WHY! ? !" I heard my voice rising on each why, and heard the distinct crack at the end of my sentence.

"I'm sorry Kid, but this is for your own safety," I heard Spirit say behind me. I looked at him and saw the scythe that came in with **her, **in his arm, knocked out. Spirit raised his hand and slammed it onto my neck. My eyes widened and I gasped.

The last thing I saw was darkness.

Normal POV

Lord Death simply watched as Spirit knocked out Soul and Kid. He had to erase both their memories. Neither would be safe if they had memories of Anastatia. Soul wouldn't know her at all, and Kid would only recall her as a faint memory of a dream.

"Lord Death, what are we supposed to do with her," Spirit asked, as he returned from placing Kid and Soul in their respective spots.

"Put her in a cell. She is still a bit human right now, and I will not kill an innocent. This is mercy, putting her in a cell where she can't hurt anyone," Lord Death replied.

"All right."

As soon as Spirit left, Lord Death slumped up against the wall. He removed his mask, revealing deep tortured purple eyes, and pitch black hair, all three lines of sanzu connected.

He burst into tears, hurting so much.

He spoke into air, his voice filled with pain and pleaded, "Please Kid, forgive me!"

When Spirit returned, he saw his boss with his head in his hands, crying silently.

Spirit knew he was not crying for the innocent girl he had just imprisoned. For the first time ever, Spirit hated Lord Death. Spirit didn't see that girl the way Lord Death saw. He saw a broken girl looking for a refuge.


	2. Ana's Cell and Songs

SoUlEaTeR

* * *

**ikilledkid: Hi! heres chapter 2! In this chapter, we will-**

**Ana: ikilledkid! We don't want to give anything away!**

**Ikilledkid: AWWW! Hows about a little slip of the tongue?**

**Ana: *hits ikilledkid on the head with a guitar* I. Said. no. since ikilledkid is unconscious ill respond to your reviews!**

**Dear Chester-Gray,  
****Holy crap, thanks dude! I hope to see more reviews from u!**

**Dear Nemo-chan,  
****Why he called her that is gonna be a secret for a while! I have to build Ana and Kid's relationship.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Time Skip

One year later

Kid was wandering around the basement/dungeon of the DWMA. It was safe to wander around down here because the DWMA never had any prisoners.

Kid sighed and continued to think about his dream. He used to have this dream a lot, but know a days he rarely had it. When ever he had it, he felt sad, alone, and angry. How could someone he didn't even know, and probably never met have such an effect on him! Yet all he wanted was to be near her.

Kid sighed again as he walked down another deserted hallway, feeling the pain that he always had in his chest. Faintly in the distance he heard a song.

_Fall!_

Kid began to walk towards the sound.

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover_

He heard a girl singing faintly.

_I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere_

Her voice was getting louder, Kid could hear the passion behind her voice now.

_All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in  
I will not bow  
I will not break  
__I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

He made it to the door of a cell no different than all the others, and her voice was behind it, accomponied by an electrical guitar.

_Fall!_

The song, Kid felt like it was telling him F the world, but don't give in.

_Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven_

Her voice got quieter, so Kid began to sing, the words coming to him naturualy.

_All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in  
I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Her silence, it told of surprise. Another person, not Spirit.

_And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away_

Anastatia smiled to herself, and began to sing along to that hypnotizing voice

_I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away_

"Who are you?" whispered Anastatia.

"I could ask you the same question," Kid replied. "What are you doing in a cell?"

"I don't know. Every time Spirit comes to take care of me I ask him but he just looks away and changes the subject."

"Wait, Spirit takes care of you? If he does, why don't I know about you?"

"You know Spirit? I figured he didn't talk to any one but me. Ah, but he lives outside these dungeons, so he has a life," she replied, sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I know him, he's – What was that?" Kid asked, hearing a door in the far distance.

"Spirit, he's coming to take care of me."

Kid jumped up. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Wait!" she called again."I know you're about to leave, but I want to know! What's your name?"

"Death the Kid! Yours?"

"Anastatia Oblivion."

"I'll be back Anasatia Oblivion."

"I'll be waiting, Death the Kid."

Kid smiled and ran off, racing to the stairs. As Spirit rounded the corner, he saw what appeared to be three white stripes disappear around the corner. He smiled at this. Kid had found Ana, and the healing process had begun.

He then heard Ignorance, by Paramore, coming from Ana's room.

Spirit knock lightly before entering, and saw Ana slightly smiling on her bed. Now, Ana's "cell" was not like most. Over the years, Spirit gave her more and more to decorate her room. He understood that she never had a father figure in her life, nor did she have a loving mother, so Spirit took on the figure of a father, and treated Ana like his own Maka.

Good thing he had to teach Maka about becoming a woman, and what happened to her body as she got older, or he would have had a hell of a time taking care of Ana when she had her first period.

Her cell room was simple. On the floor she had a rug that was checkered black and white, and had matching bed sheets. She had a dresser in the corner of her room that was filled with clothes, and a laundry basket next to it. In the opposite corner, she had a desk that was covered with music sheets and a laptop Spirit had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday. The desk also had an iPod connected to an iPod alarm clock. Next to her desk was an electric guitar connected to a mini amplifier. A door close to her dresser led to her bathroom.

"Hello Ana!" he called happily.

She smiled even wider when she saw him. "Hi Spirit! Did you bring me good food!"

Spirit laughed at her, and felt overjoyed. She had been feeling dead for the longest time, and she was slowly losing her soul. One encounter with her miester changed that, and the more times he came around, the better she would feel. The same would go for Kid.

"Yeah Snowball, I got chu Om-Nommy food."

"Yes! You got me Tacos!" Ana yelled as Spirit handed her her dinner.

"How you eat so much, and not grow at all astounds me," Spirit said.

Ana just rolled her eyes, and returned to her food.

"I also got you a present."

Ana finished her food and looked up at him with curious eyes.

Spirit pulled out an iTunes card taped to a stack of music sheets and a pack of pens. Ana's eyes widened and a smile stretched from one ear to the other.

"Spirit, YOU'RE THE BEST!" she yelled, and hugged him tightly.

Spirit smiled down at her and said, "Anything for my little Snowball." Then his mirror/watch beeped. Ana lost her smile and glared at it. Spirit got up and waved at Ana, leaving the room.

Spirit sighed and answered it. Lord Death's voice rang out, "Are you done? We have to assign missions today!"

"Yes Lord Death I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in a sec," Spirit replied, cutting the connection and started walking to the Death Room.

Ana sighed and pulled a music sheet towards her and began to write. _An escape, that's what my music is, _She thought to herself. Maybe I'll sing it to Kid tomorrow.

She then smiled to herself and wrote, Pocket Full of Sunshine on the top of the paper. She began scribbling on the paper with reckless abandon, in the back round, All I Ever Wanted, was playing. Here's for you, Kid.

The Next Day

Kid walked down the hallway towards Ana's room with a spring in his step. He not only claimed to more souls for Liz and Patti, he didn't dream the dream last night.

"Hi Anastatia!" he said softly.

On her side of the door Ana smiled. "Hey Kid, I was wondering, would you like to listen to this song I wrote?"

"You write songs?" Kid asked.

"Yeah I play the guitar to!"

"Amazing! I would love to hear your song."

"Sweet! Let me grab my music sheets real quick."

Kid heard rustling and then a guitar being tuned.

Then, Anastatia began to sweetly sing.

_I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

She always sings with such passion, Kid thought, and it always sounds so beautiful.

_Take me away  
A secret place  
A sweet escape  
Take me away  
Take me away  
To better days  
Take me away  
A hiding place_

It feels like there is meaning in each song, a story behind every word

_I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh_

_Wish that you could,_  
_but you ain't gonna own me_  
_do anything you can to control me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

She is a painting a picture.

_There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
__Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies_

She was escaping into her music, and Kid was following her blindly.

_The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I smile up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright_

"Wow," Kid whispered.

"Thanks. That was the first song I ever sang to any one," Ana replied.

"Really? I am honored then," Kid said.

Ana, hearing the smirk in his voice, laughed. Little did they know, they were being watched. Around the corner, Spirit was eavesdropping. He decided to let the two of them to think that no one knew that they saw each other. So, Spirit turned, grabbed a random door opened it and closed. He then heard "Spirit's coming! Hurry up and get out of here, Kid!"

He then heard Kid's reply, "I heard him, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ana laughed and said, "I doubt I'm going anywhere!"

Spirit heard retreating footsteps and then walked into the corridor and stopped at cell room 523.

Spirit smiled to himself before bursting into Ana's room.

He knew that this was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

***Wipes sweat from brow* Phew! Im all done! Now that I tied ana up I can talk. As you can see, I am using music as the connection between the two. Music will play a HUGE role in this story. AND DON'T JUDGE ME FOR POSTING THIS AT 1:30 am! I am an owl. WHOO WHOO! **

***growls* now review!**


	3. Girl Of My Dreams, My Mate

SoUlEaTeR

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**ikilledkid: Hai heres chappie three**

**Ana: . . . Shes calm . . . weird. ANYWAY, Thank u Nemo-chan!**

**ikilledkid: Oh! And RiriaKazeKage soul doesn't remember ana coming with him to the DWMA. He believes that she is still at home, and he is confused why she won't answer his letters. Now that thats cleared up, _R&R!_**

One Month Later

Everyday Kid visited Ana in her cell and grew close to her. Sometimes the two of them would chat, and other times Ana would sing for Kid. Once Kid snuck her a book, called The Lightning Thief. So far it was awesome. This became routine for the two, Kid coming to visit Ana after missions, and Ana waiting impatiently for him. They didn't see any change between the two of them, but the people around them did.

Spirit noticed that Ana was smiling more and was doing more and more.

Liz and Patty noticed their miester laughing more often and not having so many Asymmetrical fits. The two also noticed their diverging soul wavelengths. They knew that they would have to find a new miester soon.

One day Spirit had some bad news for Ana.

"Ana, I have to go on a Death Scythe mission," he said, looking at the floor.

Ana froze and stared at him, "What?"

"I'll be gone for a couple days and-"  
Ana bolted to her feet, "What! No! I'll die!"

"Now now, Ana, Lord Death will take care of you, isn't that great?"  
"NO! He won't even look at me let alone feed me! He'll starve me to death! He would be delighted if I die, Spirit, he will fucking kill me!"

"No, he has taken care of you before and he will take care of you again."  
"He didn't! He left me down he to starve last time! Oh please Spirit, please! I don't wanna die," Ana said, dissolving into tears.

Spirit closed his eyes, "Snowball, I'm sorry but I have to go. See ya in a few, kay?"

Ana nodded silently as Spirit turned to walk out of her cell. She heard the door slam shut.

_Like the lid of a coffin, _Ana thought before her sobs escaped her throat, her tears forming a river on her face.

Spirit stood outside Ana's cell listening to her sobs. Then he jumped as he heard door slam echoing off the walls.

"Ana! ANA!" Spirit heard Kid yell. Kid had felt Ana's distress, and was racing towards her.

_Wait, _Spirit thought, _Kid can, and will, take care of her._

Spirit pulled the key to Ana's cell and dropped it.

_Take good care of my little Snowball, Kid, _Spirit thought as he left for his death scythe mission.

Kid was in so much pain. His mate- _Death the Kid! You do not know if she is your mate, so stop thinking like that!_ Kid chided himself as he reached Ana's cell. He reached up and put his hand against the metal, listening to Ana's sobs. The sound of her sobs alone were enough to break his heart.

Kid's hit his head against the metal as he began to cry because of his uselessness. He then furrowed his brow.

On the ground, he saw a little key with the numbers 523 engraved on it. He looked at Ana's cell door. It had the numbers 523 on it. Kid's eyes lit up.

He reached down and grabbed the key, then he inserted it into the keyhole on the door.

He twisted the little key and opened the door.

Inside he saw her, the girl of his dreams.

For the first time in a year, he saw his precious weapon, his beloved mate.

Ana looked up at him, staring at him, her blue eyes tinged with red from her crying.

Staring at her miester.

"Kid?" she asked.

At the same time Kid asked, "Ana?"

"Oh my Kami! KID!" Ana shouted racing into his arms. Kid wrapped his arms around her, his eyes wide as he buried his head into her hair, inhaling her glorious scent.

"My Anastatia," he sighed into her head as the two stood there, caught up in each others presence.

They were in too deep now. If they were forcibly separated, they would die.

A Shingami will die without his mate.

A Fallen Angel's weapon will die without her miester.

But it was okay now, because they had each other.

**IKILLEDKID: REVIEW!**


	4. I Couldn't Stop It

SoUlEaTeR

**Chappie 4**

**Double post. BOO-YAH!**

"Ohiyo, Ana~Chan!" Kid called out, walking into Ana's cell. He had on a light blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. On his feet he had white running shoes.

Ana was stretched out on her stomach on her bed reading the Lighting Thief. She placed a bookmark in between pages (she detested dog eared pages) and replied, "Ohiyo Kid~kun!"

"Here's your breakfast, madam," Kid said, handing Ana a plate filled with food. "Today we have scrambled eggs with cheese and salsa, with bacon and sausage, and to drink we have orange juice! Enjoy!" he finished with a flourish

Ana laughed at Kid before saying, "Arigato!" Then she began to eat her food.

"Some breakfast entertainment," Kid said, picking up the forgotten book. Ana leaned her back against the wall as Kid sat down next to her and began to read, his voice filling Ana's cell.

As this was happening, Spirit had returned from his mission and was talking to Lord Death.

"How is Prisoner 523 doing?" Lord Death said, refusing to say Ana's name.

"_Ana _is doing very well," he replied, stressing Ana's name.

"Well? ! Her soul is supposed to be slowly dieing! She should have a foot in the grave. So, pray tell why she is doing _very well_?" Lord Death hissed, venom lacing his words. His plan was to let her rot in that cell.

"Umm . . . I don't know," Spirit said, mentally kicking himself.

"How about I see for myself, right now?"

Spirit's eyes widened, NO! Kid's there right now! "There's no need Lord Death!" He said much to quickly.

This did not go unnoticed by Lord Death. So, he turned and activated his mirror. In it he saw Anastatia eating a excellently made breakfast, listening intently to something. Next to Ana Lord Death saw Kid reading a book to her.

"No. . ."

"Lord Death before you do anything, think about this. If Kid hadn't of found her, he to would of died."

"You knew."  
"Yes I did."

"You knew and you said nothing," Lord Death said venomously.

"They would have died. What else was I to do?"

Lord Death sighed, "I understand Spirit. A Shingami needs their mate as much as a Fallen Angel's Weapon needs their miester. There was no stopping it. I already knew that no matter how much I tried, they would be bound together by forces stronger than me. I am weak compared to fate."

Spirit was stunned. Lord Death went through all that trouble to keep those two teens apart, and when he failed, he just accepted it. It made no sense.

"However, Anastatia is still dangerous. I do not want her to leave that cell, I'll be sure to tell Kiddo~kun that. Oh! Spirit, you are relieved of your duties concerning Ana, Kid shall be her new caretaker. Now that that mess is sorted out, tea Spirit?"

Spirit laughed, partly out of relief, partly out of his bosses flippancy, "Course Lord Death, let's have some tea!"

In Ana's Cell

Kid closed The Lightning Thief, and looked at the girl laying on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep after eating her breakfast. Kid smiled at her and moved one white strand out of her face. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful, and now that I have seen her I can say with certainty that this girl, Anastatia Oblivion, is my mate. A perfect one at that, _Kid thought before pulling Ana's blanket over his and Ana's bodies. _I'll just rest . . . my . . . eyes a bit . . ._were Kid's thought's before he drifted off into sleep.

Lord Death decided to see if Kid was still in Ana's cell before he went to speak with him about Ana. He looked into his mirror and saw Kid asleep next to Ana. Kid had his arms encircling Ana, and Ana was curled up in a fetal position against Kid's chest. Both teens worn small smiles. Lord Death sighed as he looked at them. His thoughts began to drift to his own mate. He closed off all of those memories of her a long time ago, but seeing his son with his own mate reignited a yearning with in Lord Death.

Right then, he made a split second decision.

_I'm going to see her again, _Lord Death thought before he turned to head home. He had to look good for her.

"Ana?"

Ana groaned, and mumbled onto her 'pillow' "Five more minutes!"

A deep laugh was heard, "No! Now unless you want lunch, wake up!"

Ana's eye's popped open and saw a light blue tee-shirt. "No!" she said again. "Unless you take me out to lunch!"  
"All right then! Get ready, and let's go!" Kid said. _She isn't dangerous, so it should be fine, _He thought before he returned to the real world.

Ana shot up smiling hugely. "Give me ten minutes!" she called before racing into the bathroom. Eight minutes later, Ana emerged wearing a simple white tee with shorts that stopped above her knees. She had on white flip-flops. She also had a hair tie around one wrist, and in her other hand the held a hair brush that was trying to tame her wet, unruly hair. Kid popped up and went to her side. He took the brush and began to comb her hair backwards. In a second he held out his hand for the ruberband. She gave it to him and he finished pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Come on Anny! Let's go get some lunch!" Kid said as he opened the door.

"I am going outside! I'm so excited, this is the first time I'll have gone outside in a year!" she smiled.

"Then let's make a day of it! After we eat, we can hang out. Lastly, I'll buy you dinner, sound good?"  
"Try amazing! What are we waiting for?" Ana called before running out of her cell. Kid grabeed her hand and raced through the halls of the dungeon and through the halls of the DWMA out into the sunshine.

**ikilledkid: Next chappie will be their date!**

**Ana and Kid: ITS NOT A DATE!**

**IKILLEDKID: REVIEW!**


	5. Kid's and Ana's Date!

SoUlEaTeR

**Chappie 5**

**at the end of this chapter I have a question, that you! The reviewers, have to answer**

**Here we go!**

Ana and Kid were sitting comfortably in Death Gardens at a table for two, talking about everything and nothing.

"Then, Patti yelled, in the middle of the test, 'Watch it giraffe! I can break your neck!' Oh my gosh, if I wasn't so focused on making my name symmetrical, I would have laughed like a madman!" Kid said, laughing all the while.

"I wasn't even there, and I am still laughin! Oh, I like her, she awesome!" Ana replied, tears of laughter in her eyes.

Kid smiled gently at her, loving her smile. She looked into his eyes smiling slightly, tilting her head, asking _what?_ with her light blue eyes.

The sweet moment was ruined by the waiter who was to take their order.

"Good day, and welcome to Death Gardens, my name is Peter, and I shall be your server today. Today's special is a vegetarian lasagna, with a side of soup or salad. With that being said, what would you like to eat today?" the male finished. He was smiling as he looked the two.

This made Kid's eyes narrow. _His eyes stayed on Ana 2.3 seconds to long, _he thought, glaring at the table, to polite to glare at the waiter.

"Yes thank you. I will take a soup Tuscany, with a coke please," Ana said politely.

Kid looked at the waiter, disguising his thoughts with a pleasant facade. "I will have a salad and a water," he said, and only Ana heard the slight sharpness in his voice.

"Of course, I will bring you your lunch momentarily," the waiter said, turning on his heel, and scurrying away.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! ! !" Ana burst out after the waiter left.

"What?" Kid said, looking at Ana.

"You, you! Oh my gosh!" Ana laughed unable to speak properly.

"What! ?" Kid asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"You- it seemed like you were gonna attack the poor guy!" she finally got out.

Kid was still blushing in embarrassment, and Ana was still laughing when the waiter came back with there food. The two continued their pointless conversation through their lunch.

"Ahhh, Kiddo, that was delicious!" Ana said as the two emerged from the restaurant.

"It is only just beginning! Now come on, lets go, there is so much more to show you!" Kid said, covering up her tiny hand with his own. He tugged her along the street, heading to town square.

_Since it is a Thursday, everyone should be at school, and I shouldn't run into anyone. Honorable Father forbid I see someone I know, _he thought.

"Kiddo! I can walk by myself, you don't have to drag me!" Ana said, a pout evident on her face.

Kid looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Really . . ." Kid turned lightning fast and let go of Ana's hand. He then grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ah! Kid! I am not a sack of potatoes!" Ana cried.

"What are you talking about! You make an excellent sack of potatoes! Very light, still you wiggle more than a normal one."

Ana pouted again, "Kkkkkiiiiiidddddd, yyyooouuu'rrreee soooooooo meeeaaaannnn!" she drawled.

"Ana! If you keep struggling like that I am going to- !" Kid started but was cut off as he and Ana started to fall. Kid adjusted Ana with speed only a Reaper possessed.

THUMP! "Ow!"

Kid opened his eyes to see white. "Are you okay, Ana?" he asked.

Ana moved her head so that she could see Kid. Blue eyes met gold as she looked at him. For a second they just stared into each others eyes, their breaths mixing. Ana's hips were straddling Kid's.

Ana was the first to snap out. "Oh! Kid, I'm sorry are you okay! ?" she said, jumping up and holding out her hand.

"Yea, I'm fine, a little fall like that isn't going to hurt me," Kid replied taking her hand as she helped him up.

_I just sounded like Black Star, oh honorable Father help me!_

"Oh good. . . Should we get moving?" Ana asked trying to ease the awkwardness in the air.

"Yea, this way!" Kid said, not letting go of Ana's hand. The two walked on like that, hand in hand until they reach Death Square.

"Here we are Ana!" Kid said.

It was perfect. There were paper lanterns every where, and booths selling everything, from apples to Zelda games. There were a couple older people milling around, and music being played by aspiring young musicians.

Ana twirled in a circle, trying to take in everything at once. "Oh Kid!" Ana sighed, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. It was like everything looked their best just for the Shinigami and the Fallen Angel's Weapon.

Ana sighed and turned to Kid. "Kid, I love it. Thank you."

Kid looked at Ana and smiled. _Just take away it and thank, and she confessed!_

_Wait, am I being stupid again?_

"Kid!" Ana called. She had slipped away from kid and his hand, and was now standing next to a stand selling home-made jewelry. She was waving her arms at him. Kid walked over and looked at the products. All of them were well made, but two in particular caught his golden eyes.

Kid picked up the pair of necklaces, and held them up for Ana. Ana's blue eyes sparked once more, as she smiled hugely and nodded.

Kid paid the vendor and put the necklace around Ana's neck, Ana's smile never leaving her face. He then put his own matching, symmetrical, one around his neck.

Nearby, Kid heard a lovely, if not a little creepy, song.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Kid bowed towards Ana, and held out his hand. Ana giggled and placed her smooth, small hands into his much larger, callused hand. Kid rose and put his arm around her waist drawing her close before waltzing off into the middle of the circle surrounding the musicians and random couples dancing.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

"Kid, I'm not that good of a dancer," Ana whispered into Kid's ear as they swayed to the music.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Kid whispered back, supressing a shiver as he felt Ana's breath on his ear.

Kid spun Ana out away from him, before pulling her back to himself, pressing her back tightly to his chest.

_When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
Will leave behind  
But I will fight_

As the two teens danced, the other dancers retreated into the crowd, watching as the two left alone danced perfectly. The retired miesters in the crowd watched as the young Shinigami's wavelengths matched the dark wavelengths of the unknown white haired girl.

_The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from  
Garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom  
(Yeah, yeah) _

Then the dark haired teen dipped the white haired one into a dive, she stretched her arm out behind her, and hung on to his shoulder with her other arm. As Kid drew Ana back up, she rested her arm on his strong shoulder, mirroring her other arm. Kid wrapped his own around the symmetrical girl in front of him.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

They swayed in time to the music, and spun in circles.

_Hunt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Tme to pray  
Down on your knees  
You can't hide from the  
Eternal light  
Until my last  
Breath I will fight ( I will fight...)  
Now realize  
The stars they die  
Darkness has  
Fallen in paradise_

Ana shut her eyes, smiling, as she let Kid guide her, just like a good miester should guide his weapon. Kid couldn't help but smile back at her, his mate.

_But we'll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the  
Creatures of the night  
Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Ana opened her eyes, and saw Kids gold cat eyes staring at her with such a gentle expression. Her eyes didn't want to leave his.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

They didn't ever want to stop dancing, safe in each other's arms. The rest of the world could be destroyed, and they wouldn't give a shit.

_... (Yeah, yeah...) …_

Applaud burst from around the two startling them. Then they laughed, separating them selves from each other. Kid's hand found Ana's, and intertwined their fingers, and brought them up above their heads. Ana caught on to his plan, and bowed with him, coming back up with a smile as the applause died down.

The crowd dispersed, but one pair of hands continued clapping, slowly and dangerously,

A seemingly normal boy approached them, and two others flanked his sides. He stopped clapping when he stopped in front of Ana.

"Very good, _Miss Evens,_" the one in the middle drawled. Next to Kid, he felt Ana tense up. _Does she know Soul? What's going ON! But they called her Evens, _Kid thought to himself, his confused thoughts chasing each other.

"Kid! RUN! ! !" Ana screamed turning towards Kid. Kid's eyes widened at her frantic movement. Kid activated his soul perception, and saw that the three guys in front of him were three Pre-Kishins. With Soul Protect on them.


End file.
